Imperial Jelbanian Emperor
The Emperor of Jelbania is currently Steven P. Kennedy X. The Monarchy is relatively weak as the Emperor shares power with the popularly elected Governor General and the Imperial Consortium. In respect for 500 years of Republican government, the Monarch and his allies decided to establish a constitutional monarchy to preserve most republican principles of government. The line of succession to the Jelbanian Throne is a list of the people in line to succeed to the throne of the Jelbania. The succession is regulated by the House of Kennedy; which limits it to the heirs of Steven P Kennedy I, as determined by male-preference primogeniture, religion, and legitimate birth: *A person is always immediately followed in the succession by his or her own legitimate descendants (his or her "line") except for any legitimate descendants who already appear higher in the line of succession. Birth order and gender matter: older sons (and their lines) come before younger sons (and theirs); a person's sons (and their lines), irrespective of age, all come before his or her daughters (and their lines). *The monarch must be a Catholic at time of accession, and enter into communion with the Selucian Catholic Church after accession. *Anyone who is a non-Catholic, or becomes a non-Catholic is permanently excluded from the succession. *A person born to parents who are not married to each other at the time of birth is not included in the line of succession. The subsequent marriage of the parents does not alter this. Line of succession At present this page attempts to list all the living descendants of Steven P Kennedy who are in line of succession. Boldfaced explanations showing how the people in the following block descend from Steven P. Kennedy. Any persons on the list who are currently members of the Jelbanian Royal Family are noted in boldface also. Individuals who are excluded from the list due to non-Catholicism or other reasons are marked as skipped. If the exclusion applies to their descendants, the excluded descendants are not listed. Descendants of Steven P. Kennedy X Descendants in the line of Steven Kennedy P. Kennedy XI. 1. HIH Steven P. Kennedy XI (Son of Steven P. Kennedy X) 2. HIH Steven P. Kennedy XII (Son of Steven P. Kennedy XI) 3. HIH Véronique Kennedy (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy XI) 4. HIH Hélène Kennedy (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy XI) Descendants in the line of Anastasie Kennedy DeGrasse 5. HIH Anastasie Kennedy DeGrasse (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy X) 6.HIH Frédéric DeGrasse (Son of Anastasie Kennedy DeGrasse) 7.HIH Tristan DeGrasse (Son of Anastasie Kennedy DeGrasse) Descendants of Steven P. Kennedy VII' ' Descendants in the line of Marianne Kennedy Neufville (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy VII) Descendants in the line of William Neufville (Son of Marianne Kennedy) 8. Raison Neufville Lagace (Daughter of William Neufville) 9. Byron Lagace (Son of Raison Neufville) 10. Adele Lagace (Daughter of Byron Lagace) Descendants in the line of Isabelle Kennedy Barjavel (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy VII) Descendants in the line of Gerard Barjavel(Son of Isabelle Kennedy Barjavel) Descendants in the line of Noelle Margand (Daughter of Gerard Barjavel) 11. Verrill Margand (Son of Noelle Margand) Descendants in the line of Joseph P. Kennedy Descendants in the line of Mason Kennedy (Son of Joseph P. Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Frontino Kennedy (Son of Mason Kennedy) 12. Frontino Kennedy (Son of Mason Kennedy) 13. Denis Kennedy (Son of Frontino Kennedy) 14. Brice Kennedy (Son of Denis Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Luce Trottier 14. Luce Trottier (Daughter of Mason Kennedy) 15. Christine Cormier (Daughter of Luce Trottier) 16. Tyson Cormier (Son of Christine Cormier) Descendants of '[[Steven P. Kennedy VI|'Steven P. Kennedy VI]] Descendants in the line of Maria Kennedy (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy VI) Descendants in the line of Fabian Fouquet II (Son of Maria Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Christine Fouquet (Daughter of Maria Kennedy) Descendants in the line ofEric Fouquet (Son of Maria Kennedy) Descendants of Steven P. Kennedy V ''' '''Descendants of Steven P. Kennedy IV Descendants of Steven P Kennedy III Descendants in the line of Renee Kennedy Hunter (Daughter of Steven P. Kennedy III) Descendants in the line of Elizabeth Hunter Vasser (Daughter of Renee Kennedy Hunter) Descendants in the line of Henri Vasser (Son of Elizabeth Hunter Vasser) Descendants in the line of Charles Vasser (Son of Henri Vasser) Descendants in the line of Elaine Vasser (Daughter of Elizabeth Hunter Vasser) Descendants in the line of Elizabeth Vasser (Daughter of Elizabeth Hunter Vasser) Descendants in the line of Catherine Klum (Daughter of Elizabeth Vasser) Descendants in the line of Anne Klum (Daughter of Elizabeth Vasser) '' '''Descendants of Steven P Kennedy II' Descendants in the line of Michael Kennedy (Son of Steven P. Kennedy II) Descendants in the line of John Kennedy (Son of Michael Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Theodore Kennedy (Son of John Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Brian Kennedy (Son of Theodore Kennedy) Karl Kennedy (Son of Brian Kennedy Anthony Kennedy (Son of Brian Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Peter Kennedy (Son of John Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Elizabeth Kennedy (Daughter of Peter Kennedy) Descendants in the line of James Kennedy (Son of Peter Kennedy) Descendants in the line of Horace Kennedy (Son of James Kennedy) Category:Jelbania monarchy Jelbania throne Category:Succession to the Jelbania crown